


Boss Bitch

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: Yesenia Rush didn't get this far just to let a pair of pretty blue eyes sway her. Hoping for a little fun outside of work, she's forced to face reality when her worlds collide.





	Boss Bitch

Checking her phone for what felt like the thousandth time, Senia sighed and finished her second drink, determining she had officially been stood up. The bartender glanced her way, and she was quick to signal for another drink. A faint twinge of hurt sounded through her, and she did her best to shove the feelings away. Senia didn’t need some idiot from an app; she had more than enough going for her as it was. The bartender slipped her drink to her with a small smile.

“The lady’s drink is on me.” Senia turned with a raised brow to see a rather handsome ginger man smirking her way and sliding his card to the bartender. She gave him a more than obvious once over, her own smirk growing as he sat next to her.

“Well, not what I was expecting, but you’ll do.” His own drink was brought to him and he started a tab before turning to face her fully.

“So, whose place am I taking tonight? Not a husband, I hope.” There was something about his confidence as she sipped her drink, and she allowed herself to be pulled in. It may not be the date she was expecting, but somehow she felt this would be so much better.

“Definitely not.” She sipped her drink, crossing her legs and feeling her smirk grow as his eyes drifted to her legs. The dress she’d chosen tonight wasn’t slutty, but it was certainly hot.

“Well, whoever he was, he’s an idiot.” Conversation flowed easily enough, and soon it was last call. Paying her own tab, Senia gathered her jacket and purse, checking her phone and debating on calling a ride. “I know this might be a bit fast, but is there any way I can convince you to come back to mine for another drink?” She arched a brow, pretending to think it over even as she sent a message to her ride to cancel.

“I think you could convince me.” The man, who had introduced himself as Ryan, gave an actual smile before taking her hand and leading her to the parking lot.

“I’m gonna apologize in advance.” He sounded a bit sheepish as he led her to a large black motorcycle, pausing to hand her a helmet.

“For having an amazing bike? Weird.” She grinned as she tugged the helmet on, waiting until he mounted to climb on behind him. He brought her hands around his middle before taking off, weaving through the still-crowded streets of Los Santos. It was a rush that ended too soon as they pulled into a garage. Sports cars and utility vehicles filled the space, but she didn’t get much time to inspect them as Ryan pulled her to an elevator. The minutes were filled with the elevator music, and Ryan would occasionally glance down at her. When she stepped off the elevator, she was caught by surprise by a bundle of fur and slobber.

“No, Mia! Down!” Ryan stepped forward just as Senia dropped down with a giggle, petting the eager pitbull as it licked at her hands and face. Senia found herself grateful she’d worn her more heavy duty makeup. Once the dog had settled a bit, she stood again, finding herself feeling a bit self-conscious as she adjusted her hair and dress.

“A motorcycle and a dog? I may have hit the jackpot tonight.” Ryan was giving her an almost amazed look. “So...gonna show me around?” He nodded slowly, kicking off his shoes and inviting her to do the same. He gave her a small tour, ending in what was quite literally a personal bar in what appeared to be some sort of man-cave.

“So, still want that drink?” He had his smirk back in place as she moved around the bar, hand dragging lightly along the wood. A part of her was beginning to just let go and let this be a fun night.

“I’ll do you one better.” She slipped behind the bar, glancing to see things were pretty obviously organized. “I’ll make you one. As a thank you.”

“Oh yeah? Just what am I being thanked for?” He sat on one of the stools, waggling his eyebrows at her. Senia chuckled and she began making her own drink.

“How about… saving me from a disaster date?” His eyes widened comically.

“Date? Oh man, some guy really was an idiot tonight.” To Senia’s surprise, her cheeks warmed at the quasi-compliment.

“Yeah, well...better for me.” Setting her drink aside, she gave Ryan an expectant look. “So, what’ll it be?” He seemed to consider before ordering an old fashioned. It was simple enough to make and she slid it to him smoothly.

“So, any bar I should be visiting to see you more often?” He sipped his drink and she used her own as an excuse to think. While there was technically one, she didn’t want to make this about work.

“Not at the moment.” She moved to sit next to him. “Maybe in the future.” Though she knew that wouldn’t happen if she could help it.

“That’s too bad, cause this is delicious.” He took another sip as he faced her. They delved into more small talk, eventually moving to one of the couches. Two additional drinks and Senia found herself kissing Ryan, and becoming disappointed as he gently pushed her away.

“That bad, huh?” Though her tone was joking, there was a feeling of dread she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“No, but you are drunk. You can stay here tonight, and maybe in the future you can come visit again sober.” With a smile, she nodded, following him as he led her to what seemed to be a spare bedroom. Ryan only disappeared for a second before returning with a t-shirt, offering it to her. With a murmured thanks, Senia leaned up to kiss his cheek once, and then she was in bed, thinking about the wonderful guy she had met.

The next morning, Senia was woken extra early by a call, groaning as her presence was requested. She texted for her ride, changing back into her dress and doing her best to make herself look presentable. Once she determined Ryan wasn’t up, she scribbled her number on a piece of paper and stick it to his fridge, a small smile on her face as she let herself out. A town car waited, and her smile faded instantly as she slid in smoothly.

“Have a good night, Ms. Rush?” She nodded, moving to pull the spare clothes she kept in the car.

“Yes, thank you. To the office please, privacy glass up.” The driver was quick to follow the instructions, and as Senia dressed for her day, she took a deep breath and couldn’t help but wished she’d stayed with Ryan. It had to be less stressful than this.


End file.
